Naruto of the Six Waterfalls
by MircThomas19
Summary: An accident had caused time to halt in Konoha yet Naruto and his first real friend aren't affected when they left on a C-rank that the blonde begged of the Hokage since his teacher was too busy for his own good. Naruto then runs into the worse type of enemy and yet it could change his life for the better. Smart and Strong Naruto! NaruHinaFu No Harem! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

NOSW

A New Home and a New Flow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Why are the trees so big?"

"Why is the grass so tall?"

"Why are all the flowers wilted!?"

Konohagakure **(Hidden Leaf Village)** was in shambles as everyone woke up and noticed the noticeable such as the trees and grasses that surrounded the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage **(Third Fire Shadow)**, had a real headache trying to calm down the chaos by sending his Chunin **(Middle Level Ninjas)** and Jonin **(High Level Ninjas)** to quell the crowds. Also he was worried as to that one of his Shinobi **(General Ninjas who uses Ninjutsu or Ninja Techniques for various purposes with different effects)** told him that his adoptive grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, was not in his apartment. Now Hiruzen was hoping Naruto will be alright, he didn't know how right he was.

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were Chunin-level Shinobi and when not on missions, they are known as (in this fanfic) "The Eternal Gate Guards" since they were appointed as the ones who greet visitors to squeeze out spies and intruders. Now, they are once again bored of their job with the only thing to do is discuss how the landscape changed so much in 'such little time'. Then they spotted a figure coming this way in a fast pace as well!

The Duo instantly got on guard yet the figure spotted only a few inches from their noses, "Good to see that you still on alert guys. I really helped your job with my pranks, didn't I?" A first the figure was a complete stranger until that last sentence really blew the cover off the chair,

"NARUTO!?" The gate guards were really confused as they remembered the last time they saw him;

_Flashback,_

_ "Where do you think you are going Naruto?" Izumo managed to catch the ninja in question; he was rather short for a boy of thirteen wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit with black pants and ninja sandals, the only thing worth looking at him were his sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes but that was it._

_ "Jiji __**(Old man or better yet Grandfather or Grandpa or Granddad)**__ told me that Kakashi-sensei __**(literally means 'the one who came before', usually a teacher or a doctor)**__ will be too busy with Sasuke-teme __**(means jerk)**__ with his stupid Kekkei Genkai __**(Bloodline Limit; they uses Chakra or energy created by a mixture of Mental Energy from experience, with Physical Energy from training)**__ that he awaken only during the Mission to Wave." Naruto answered with a scowl; he hated his teammate as a rival and that Sasuke was the only who would always place Naruto in his shadow all alone._

_ The gate guards shook their heads, "You must know Naruto that Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan and we must make sure that he lives to create a new one." Even though the duo were the very few that actually treated Naruto like a boy compared to the attacks and torment of the villagers and other ninja who are too weak to see pass their painful past that they never reveal to Naruto, not even the Hokage would spill the beans. Naruto just helps them add a little spice to the cauldron with the label 'Boring Job'._

_ "Then why don't he do it know? Everyone keeps saying if we are old enough to kill, we are allowed to make out with the opposite sex to make babies. No doubt that Sasuke would just go after the girl I really like compared to the one I have to crush on in the Academy." Naruto revoked and he smirked that the two Chunin wouldn't fight back; it was true that ninjas are adults regardless of age and that Naruto had sights on a girl while he told them that he chose to hide it because of 'stupid clan laws'._

_ "Alright Naruto, you can go but three days the most starting tomorrow okay?" Kotestu said as he signed the papers and handed them to Naruto as they saw him head out into the harsh world of ninjas. They would have looked again if they noticed Naruto headed to the forest circling the village for some reason._

_ Flashback End!_

In the present, Naruto doesn't look anything like that. He was at 5'12" instead of 4'6" with little baby fat left that was replaced with muscle making his face a lot more refined and his blond hair was longer, like reaching down to his waist, with a red line run from the middle of his forehead and from his sunburns just above his ears. Naruto wore a white robe and black trench pants that barely reaches his feet that had ninja sandals on. Beneath his robe was a black shirt with orange stripes in a dialogical manner. All in all, Naruto actually looks handsome and good looking even to the male population. He was like an Adonis in human blood.

The duo nearly missed the strap over Naruto's shoulder; it led to a backpack with a strap on top that touched the back of his head and a huge sealing scroll strapped to the bottom. It was fast and small but there was a bump inside that moving for a second.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" Naruto yelled that startled the two Chunin, nearly making them jump like sacredly cats. Naruto laughed at their reaction and there was a low giggle from the backpack even though it looked like Naruto didn't notice. When the gate guard duo finally gathered their bearings, went back to professional mode.

"Now, names and business for entering Konohagakure no Sato, please?" Naruto chuckled and took out an id card from one of his pockets on his pants and handed it to them. Izumo certified the card while Kotetsu stamped the 'okay' and the two allowed Naruto to enter the village. But before they did, Izumo made a joke about the masks on the backpack yet his partner swore they were never there before,

"Not my fault the owner attacked me first." Naruto whined while showing a childish side when the situation calls for it.

"Don't you mean 'owners' Naruto?" Izumo asked as if to make fun of Naruto's little mistake but the blonde shook his head.

"No this came from a mask collector of the worse kind but don't worry about him, he and his gang wouldn't mess with us for a while." Naruto corrected and went on into the village. The duo was left wondering what kind of 'mask collector' was it to collect masks from the ANBU they didn't recognize.

Inside Konoha, Naruto found a sturdy pole and jumped to the top. "Konoha never looked different didn't it Hinata?" A low yelp and a purr sounded like an agreement to Naruto's ears. Then he noticed a familiar sight; Team Seven that graduated the same year Naruto did and was assigned to as the dead last. He growled at the Cyclops Hypocrite that spends his time reading porn when he could be training his team like he was asked to. Naruto wasn't anything different looking at the boy with the aura of arrogance and indifferent despite being hounded by the only female on the team, the one with the pink hair and huge forehead. Yet that was his team and the only way to get out was to remain the team player since Naruto didn't feel like being the on responsible for their failure to raise the ranks.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Naruto said when he landed right next to them without making a sound. The pink haired mess girl shrieked that shattered glass and nearly deafened everyone around her; god thing that Naruto bought headphones for such emergency.

"Naruto no Baka **(fool or idiot)**! Don't do that and stop trying to be cool!" The girl really had quite the temper and loud voice that really annoyed Naruto; every time he helps the time, he just gets another insult and the credit given solely to Sasuke only because he is 'the prince of the village' and 'because he is the best in the village'.

"If I had time to try and be cool, I can also try and improve my skills _without _loud and rude teammates or lazy teachers who don't want to do their job, _Sakura Haruno_ (a hint of venom)." Naruto spoke in a tone that seemed to seek out the targets said and pierce where it hurts the most and it did.

"Fine if you want to learn on your own while I have the best training in the village, then fail like you always did in the Academy." Sasuke said to try and erase his 'mysterious' pain in his heart.

"I always improve better and faster without anyone holding me down or people who try to discourage one of their own from doing his job." Naruto said in complete control over the situation. That is until Sakura decided to try and gain control herself.

"You do worse alone, no one does it alone! Just stop from showing off Sasuke-kun **(used to address younger boys or girls to male lovers)**!" Sakura was such an idiotic girl for ruining a good mood that Naruto was enjoying and the blond effectively silenced her with a hated glare.

"Well if you want to know Haruno-san **(means Mister, Miss or Mrs.; a level of respect towards grownups or fellow people)**." Naruto spoke in a tone like he now despises her existence, "I have done nothing but threw away my mask that fooled even the Hokage and done _real_ training by _real_ teachers and with the help of _real_ friends. So congratulations, Sasuke-teme s all yours because you're right; being with you is a waste of time and space." Naruto spoke in a real disappointed and an annoyed tone as he left to do some training leaving his team just standing there shocked at how Naruto was able to fool them with a simple 'mask' and is not willing to be with them at all.

Kakashi still won't have it and tried to grab Naruto who just grabbed his hand and threw to the ground and twisted the arm causing more pain. "If this was so Sasuke can raise the ranks or to continue tormenting me, I am sure your sensei and Tou-san **(Father or dad or pop)** as well as mine are both disappointed that you have become weak." Naruto growled at his team leader's actions and left him on the ground. "Come on Hinata-chan **(used to address children or girls as well to describe 'cute' things)** lets go train and then on a date." Naruto said and then took one step and vanished in a gust of wind.

At the Hokage Tower, Naruto was with the Hokage himself. "You want to move out of your apartment and into a bigger house?" Hiruzen was confused at how different Naruto looked like.

"Yes Jiji, I need a bigger home for Hinata-chan to live and my old apartment is the worse place to be." Naruto always warmed the Hokage up by calling him by the affective name; he is a grandfather himself so he never feels weird by the name. "I got the money from the missions you gave me and the bonuses that the clients insist that I bring back." Naruto shown his wallet enlarged to fit the extra money. Still he sees that the old man called 'The God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' was still not budging so he decided to use his back-up plan. "If you are still thinking about it, I was about to reward you by sharing the secret to defeating paperwork~"

"Tell me, tell me! I will give anything to know please!" Naruto couldn't believe he would live to see one of the most powerful Shinobi even in old age will act like that. Still he decided what the price will be.

"Alright, you will give me a Sennin pass, scrolls on Bojustu **(Staff Techniques)** and Katon **(Fire Release) **and Doton **(Earth Release)** as well as low level Jutsu and you will move the people mean to me into my old apartment and give the deed to ownership to a house big enough for a small family okay?" As soon Naruto said that, the first five requests were granted in a second so it was time to spill the beans, "Okay Jiji, two words: Kage Bunshin **(Shadow Clones)**." Hiruzen just sat there and reached into the drawers to pull out a sheet of paper with Kanji **(Japanese letters)** for 'slam head here' and did so while chanting 'Baka' over and over. Naruto just took the scrolls and left the Hokage to his self-punishment.

Later, Naruto reached his new home while noticing that the Hokage had completed the last request as the people who bullied and shunned him were ordered to move into the rundown apartment. When he opened the door to see the main the room, a hare popped its adorable head out of Naruto's shirt and robe, looked around and jumped out to get a feel of the couch; she loved it.

"You know that you nearly let your guard slip, right Hinata-chan?" The hare looked up and smiled and suddenly the hare started to change form into a beautiful woman. She had hair as blue as Naruto's eyes with her eyes completely white with pupils. She wore a kimono with hare and fox patterns that looked like they were playing joyfully with happiness and passion for each other's company. Beneath, she wore a grey shirt with a waterfall picture directly in the middle, around the chest area. He also wore smooth pants in blue and white with ninja sandals on her feet. It was like she was beautiful to match Naruto's handsomeness.

"Right Naru-kun." The woman named Hinata spoke in a voice that belonged to an angel as she walked up and kissed Naruto right on the lips; the blond didn't fight, he instead embraced the kiss making them both groan as they vanished in a torrent of water and lightning into the master bedroom where they began to make out before they hit the sack; it was a big day that sure came and flew away. 'Thank you for everything Naru-kun, for being there when I needed company the most and give me love when everyone refused to.' Hinata thought as she doves into heaven, sleeping in the warm and comfortable arms of Naruto Uzumaki, the Kitsune Sennin **(Fox Sage) **and fiancé of the Usagi Sennin **(Hare Sage)**.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

NOSW

Points Proved and the Next Step

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

As the morning crept into the home of Naruto Uzumaki, its light got into the master bedroom, where Naruto is sleeping with his girlfriend, Hinata. She didn't want to admit it but she was born in the Hyuga Clan known for their Juken **(Gentle Fist)** style of Taijutsu **(Un-armed Technique)** and their Byakugan **(Pale Eye)** Kekkei Genkai; she also know that the clan is divided into the Main House, treated like royalty, and the Branch House, treated like slaves, and that she dreamed of bringing the clan into one House, where everyone is equal and not abused.

Naruto was Hinata's light in the dark as he was too bullied and shunned for a burden he was born with; in short, the ninjas were always alone and they rely on themselves and each other for support and guidance. They traveled together, trained together and then lived together; they were like a prize couple with different and yet matching personalities caused them to stick together like glue. They even became Sages together because of their immense skill and strength as well as their ability to live with their burdens.

Eventually the light landed Naruto's eyes causing him to stir and awake to the morning sun. He wished that it would wait another ten minutes or such but couldn't go back to sleep so he checked on Hinata. He saw a goddess with pure and shiny skin, hair as blue as the lake under moonlight and her eyes are white and beautiful as the moon itself. She looked so peaceful sleeping without a care in the world only moving to delve deeper into her boyfriend's warmth.

Hinata too woke up not long later and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend looking down on her like a protective mate. "Good morning Hinata-chan, I hope you sleep well." She smiled when Naruto kissed her on the forehead which sent a bolt of lightning down Hinata's spine; yet it felt great. Hinata went up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Good morning to you too Naru-kun, I had a good night indeed. Nice job on getting a bigger house like you promised." Hinata said that made Naruto smile.

"You know me; I aim to please. How about we have breakfast and you will meet your Jonin Sensei, Kurenai-san?" Naruto said and yet Hinata dove back into his chest muttering something about 'five more minutes'. The blonde had to kiss his girlfriend making her giggle until she gave in. To finish off, the couple altogether had a shower together; it was a wonderful experience.

Breakfast was good; toast, eggs and cereal. Nothing of what you can find at Naruto's old apartment. The clock said 6:32; that meant that teams meet in about two and half hours, more than enough time for the two sages to get to the new scrolls as well as extending their Sage travel rights to Konoha. You see, when Hiruzen was in a hurry to hear how to beat paperwork, he 'accidently' pulled out two of the sheets of paper that allowed the couple to leave and arrive at the village anytime they wished.

Out in the field behind the house, Naruto and Hinata placed their fingers into a cross-shaped hand seal and shout **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Each one created fifty shadow clones; normally for someone at Jonin Level, it will be dangerous to create such a number of shadow clones without suffering Chakra exhaustion but Hinata was especially trained so her Chakra levels were close to Naruto's.

Ten clones worked on Kenjutsu **(Blade Techniques)** primary daggers; Hinata decided to use daggers as her weapon of choice, its speed and sharpness fit Hinata's style of fighting. Another ten clones worked on Bojutsu; Naruto decided that a staff will allow him to extend his reach since he started off as a melee fighter. Twenty clones worked on Doton by attempting to cause a leaf to crumble as both Naruto and Hinata are Doton by nature. Ten Hinata clones continue to work on Suiton **(Water Release)** by causing a leaf to soak while Ten Naruto clones worked on Katon by causing a leaf to catch fire. The rest of the clones worked with the originals on basic Ninjutsu and Chakra Control.

Pretty soon it was ten to nine so the two sages dispelled their clones slowly in order to not suffer a mental backlash from all the memories. Until they remembered that this day was supposed to be when Team Eight and Team Seven were going to train together hoping that former classmates can help each other in their strengths and weaknesses; they were in delight that they were practically told to train together. When they arrived at the Training ground reserved for the two teams, the ninjas were already there.

The woman with bandages around her arms and red eyes was the Sensei of the boy in a sweater that a dog was resting in as well as the boy in sunglasses and almost complete covers while his spikey hair was the only thing shown. They all had signs that they were not happy.

"Hey Dobe!" The boy with the dog yelled, "Quit that with Hinata-chan! She is my girl!" The boy was Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan known for their tracking abilities and combination techniques with their ninja dogs. This member unfortunately tried to make Hinata give up on Naruto and after a near rape attempt behind their teacher's back really broke any patience for Kiba from either Naruto or Hinata.

"...I see you two are together." The boy that barely speaks is Shino Aburame of the Aburame Clan known for their advantage on the battlefield and spying with their unique harmony with insects that live in their bodies like hives. Even though he was quiet, he didn't like Kiba anymore than Hinata for allowing his hormones to drive his reasoning.

"What did I tell you about hanging out with guys Hinata!?" The woman with the red eyes is Kurenai Yuhi of the scarce Yuhi Clan known for their amazing mastery over Genjutsu **(Illusion Techniques)**. Kurenai sees Hinata as a daughter she didn't have before since she herself is in a relationship with a man; after Kiba's sexual attack on Hinata, Kurenai tried to prevent it from happening again but she instead tried to convince Hinata that Naruto will never love her. With that said, Hinata was heartbroken because she was old those things before Kiba nearly raped her; she was at the end of her rope with her team that she wanted it all to end. That is until Naruto heard her cries of pain and helped her.

"Hello Inuzuka-san, Yuhi-san, Aburame-san." Naruto greeted in a cold tone that surprised every ninja left in Team Eight. Kurenai couldn't answer back when Kiba had a fit and charged at Naruto with a kunai **(knife or projectile ninjas use)** in hand and slashed at the blonde's face. Kiba's smirk turned to confusion and anger when he saw no wound on Naruto's face, then he saw that his kunai has shattered.

"That wasn't very nice Inuzuka-san." Hinata spoke in a tone that women use to make men afraid of them and it was working on Kiba. Kakashi could have sworn to notice that the area on Naruto's face changed color for that instant that the Genin **(Low Class Ninja) **couldn't see it. That event also seemed to harden Naruto's skin that caused the kunai to shatter. Unfortunately Sasuke had to ruin Kakashi's concentration with,

"How did you do that!? I demand you teach me that move! I can see that bitch (ouch!) with you is strong, I want her~Arrgh!" Sasuke was silenced by a kick to his chest by Hinata?!

"Naru-kun doesn't like it when someone insults me but I also hate your type too and that I am already angry." Hinata spoke in a sickly sweet tone as she jumped back to Naruto's side.

"Young lady, I will not stand by while you attack a fellow Shinobi for no reason..." Kurenai scolded Hinata until she felt a kunai at her headband with the symbol for a leaf.

"Then why did you allow your own student to try and rape Hinata-chan or even attack me right in front of you. I thought you loved Hinata-chan enough not to be so ignorant of her feelings." Naruto spoke in an angry and hatred tone that also had disappointment mixed as a spice. "I thought you were cool but it seems not so. Wait until I let the Hokage know about this disappointment." Naruto said before he too returned to Hinata's side, "Let's go Hinata-chan, it was a waste of time even standing here." And so, the two ninjas disappeared in a gust of wind plus a pond of water. This left the teams stunned until Shino began to leave; he said that he has to face punishment since he too allowed his teammate Kiba try and rape Hinata. Sasuke was left enraged that he was blown off by a 'bitch' that could help him 'revive his clan' while Sakura was angry at Hinata for 'stealing her love from Sasuke-kun' (stupid and cowardly isn't it?). Kakashi was still thinking about how a failure he was to cause a powerful ninja to hate him enough to despise his existence.

At the Hokage Tower, where the Hokage had three Shadow Clones help him with the paperwork, Hiruzen was having a huge headache that two of his Jonin was neglecting their students while allowing them to harm either Naruto or Hinata. He was hoping to just make them Chunin by a field promotion and he just got his wish. "Okay Naruto-kun, I will talk to Hatake and Yuhi about their behaviors. Still you say that you took the Chunin Exams before but couldn't raise the ranks because of the 'accident' regarding their village; the point is that I have proof made by the villages themselves so I can promote you two to Chunin as of this very moment."

This caused smiles on the two sages even more as Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek before the blond almost strangled the old man in an affectionate hug. Afterwards, both Hinata and Naruto received a Chunin vest and a certification paper with the Hokage signature and stamp proving that they are Chunin. How they were going to celebrate was what got the Hokage curious with a hint of blood dripping down from his nose.

**Lemon Starts!**

After a delicious dinner and a nice walk under the moonlight, Naruto and Hinata returned to their new home; after going to the Hokage and becoming Chunin, Naruto helped Hinata move out of her unhappy home in the Hyuga Compound into Naruto's new house. They were both feeling like have a shower since they had a big day. They did just that only separately for some reason as when Naruto came from his shower, he saw a sight millions of men would give their right arm to even see; Hinata in full glory, without clothes on and is now in a seductive pose.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto was stunned at how his girlfriend would do such a thing even though they were in a relationship. She just walked over and gently pulled Naruto towards their bed, big enough for two people the least.

"Come on Naru-koi **(Girls use this to address their boyfriends at a level of great affection or wives to address their husbands)**. I know you want to do this and I want this too. I just can't wait any longer." Hinata spoke like her lust for Naruto was overwhelming her mind as she undressed the blonde whom didn't try to stop her. Instead he helped her until he was wearing nothing but his boxers that have his member showing; he did this in order to increase the level of lust in his girlfriend's mind and it worked, she was drooling to see what Naruto is hiding.

He then revealed his cock to her eyes and she felt a real increase in sexual excitement; he was huge! Hinata estimated it to be 14 inches in length and 5 inches thick; she hoped it will fit in her pussy. Hinata wasted no time in grasping the huge cock making Naruto gasp in shock and instant pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Hinata said perversely that Naruto nodded to keep going which she did.

"Uhh...that feels good Hina-chan...Keep going..." Naruto moaned out of the sense-dulling pleasure at having his girlfriend stroke his member. He was now having a hard time even breathing that Hinata caught; she knew that her boyfriend was about to cum. Hinata started to use her mouth on the head of Naruto's cock, doubling the pleasure making Naruto shiver as the control he has over his body was slipping. Soon the cock begin convulsing, it was just there to cum; Hinata then shoved the entire cock down her throat. Naruto couldn't it back any longer, "Hina-chan! I am cuming~!" And he did, right into her mouth.

Hinata couldn't breathe without the river of cum gushing down her throat so she released the cock so it will shoot the rest onto her face. Naruto though it made Hinata look more sexy. The blond gently brought up Hinata's face and kissed her square on the lips; they did this plenty of times before but only today, when Hinata's face had her boyfriend's cum on it.

"Thanks Hina-chan, it felt great." Naruto thanked his girlfriend who tried to snap her glaze of the still-hard member. Naruto smiled at how he gets to enjoy the other's body at the same time. He flipped himself onto the bed with Hinata in crawl position over his body with his cock still in her sights. He then start licking Hinata's excited pussy making her yelp in happiness and then purr in pleasure; she wanted to get back for the tease so she sucked Naruto's cock even harder, the blond felt it and increased his speed at licking Hinata's pussy. This went on until they both cummed into each other's face.

"Wow Naru-koi, you are really good at this for a virgin." Hinata was panting at the intense organism followed her boyfriend's expert licking. She got a kiss in return,

"You are the one to talk Hina-chan." Naruto teased his girlfriend back which made her smile. "Now let's finish this before we all pass out during the best part." Hinata loved to hear her boyfriend talk like that so she got out of position to show her wet pussy just begging for Naruto's cock; he gave it to her.

"AHHH!" Hinata at the top of her voice; good thing Naruto installed Silence Seals that would activate at just a chakra aura of his. Still, Naruto almost thought that he had hurt Hinata by being too quick but she instead kissed him on the lips. "It is okay Naru-koi, I am ready. You can move now." And Naruto did.

It felt like a tsunami of pure pleasure was crashing and receding at the beach of Hinata's senses and mind. It was great and Naruto was feeling it to; to the couples, it was like they have finally become one with each other, they were complete. "Faster." Hinata groaned out and Naruto picked up the pace increasing the pleasure. "H-harder!" Naruto then pierced even deeper into Hinata's pussy, striking her g-spot; she had an instant organism that nearly wiped Hinata's mind clean of reason as she made a silly look on face as she lost to the pleasure.

Naruto kept getting faster and harder until his cock felt like it was about shatter with all the seed contained so he warned Hinata about it; she wanted it so badly. When Naruto unleashed his cum, it was too much for Hinata's womb and pussy as it leaked out along with her own seed. It was the greatest feeling in their world.

**(End of Lemon!)**

They were surprised that eve after losing their virginity in a few hours; they still were awake from heavy panting and sweating. Naruto decided to help Hinata unleashed her thoughts that are clearly causing her pain.

"Hina-chan," Naruto said "Do you hate Kurenai-sensei?" This was surprise considering the disrespect that Naruto shown earlier this day but it was nothing compared to the emotions that ran through Hinata's head.

"I d-don't know." Hinata started crying, "I was just shocked and heartbroken that Kurenai-sensei, the one I looked up to be a mother, would do such things even though I was the one most hurt from what Kiba-baka tried to do to me!" That was it, Hinata was crying and Naruto took her tears into his arms.

"I think she wanted to protect you; trying to understand how a mother feels while being single is among the hardest things to do in reality." Hinata was curious at her boyfriend's words, "Kurenai-sensei is an example; if she can't trust that you can protect yourself, you are not a good student or a good daughter. It was wrong and with Kiba, he had to ambush you and gnaw at your arms to defeat you; that mean that he is the weak one and you are the victim." Somehow, this brought relief and lost pride back to Hinata's mind.

"All I know is that we will get the full story after Jiji has his word with her behavior. Don't worry Hina-chan, we will see her again." Hinata kissed her precious boyfriend on the lips,

"Of course Naru-koi, I hope you are right and you always are." Hinata giggled.

"I can't always be right but I never lie to my friends." Naruto chuckled that made Hinata giggle more and she fell asleep on the blonde's chest. He smiled and later did the same. The next morning, he will get what really happened that caused his new life from the start.

End of Chapter 2

*Wow one of the longest chapters I ever wrote at all and I never thought of making a lemon on only the second chapter. If you guys are fine then I am too. I will try to follow my own rules with my work. Subscribe and send suggestions please.*


	3. Chapter 3

NOSW

Questions Are Answered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

At the Hokage Tower, Kakashi Hayate and Kurenai Yuhi were standing in front of their leader with nervous looks on their faces. As for Hiruzen himself, he had a look of disappointment and short patience. He like a short fuse lit to a stick of dynamite that was seconds from exploding.

"Do you know why I summoned you both here to my office?" The Hokage asked in a tone that promised pain for the wrong answer.

"U-uhh no Hokage-sama **(used to give greater respect than –san; mostly towards leaders)**." Kakashi spoke for the two of them. It was the wrong thing to say as the fuse lost ten inches in those ten seconds.

"It was brought to my attention from my adoptive grandson, Naruto-kun, and with plenty of witnesses, you two have been neglecting and abusing your students." Hiruzen put it bluntly that pierced like arrows. "Under no circumstances do I allow my Jonin to ignore their students while not doing their jobs as Team Leaders and teachers. If you thought you get away with it, you are wrong. I will start the punishment with six month pay removed from any mission your team undergoes and from your Jonin pay." The two had shock looks on their faces. "Before you say I can't do that, I AM THE HOKAGE! I RUN THIS VILLAGE ALONE! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU SAY HOW HIGH! WHEN I SAY RUN, YOU ASK HOW FAR! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

From Naruto's new house, he somehow felt like smiling in his sleep like Hinata is too.

Back in the Hokage Tower, the Two Jonin were drowning in the Killer Intent **(When someone releases the urge to kill as an aura, it can be used to defeat a target psychically; it is going to be call KI for now one)**. They managed to nod and accept their punishment. "Good. Kakashi you are dismissed. Kurenai you stay where you are." The scarecrow looked at the Genjutsu Mistress with pity that she rejected under the stress; Kakashi left anyway.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kurenai was sweating in and out as to why she was asked to stick around.

"I am angry that Kakashi went behind his Teammate whom he got his motto from, his father that I ashamedly allowed to be killed, and his own sensei that he viewed as a father by ignoring Naruto-kun in favor of Sasuke. But what you did really take the cake." Hiruzen answered in a tone of shame for her attitude. "You not only tormented Hinata for her 'weakness' but you only gave Kiba a slap on the wrist for nearly raping her! You then treated Hinata like the plaque and the 'real villain'! She was an orphan, not counting her father, like you! Did any Hyuga do something horrible that you do the same but worst to Hinata!?" Kurenai really was let down; all she wanted was to be a good mother.

"I just wanted to protect her from boys Kiba's age because all they will ever do is try and rape her again!" Kurenai made another foolish choice in yelling at the Hokage in a foul mood.

"Then why is Shino allowed to be near her!?" Kurenai was taken alack by that question; she didn't think Shino would do any so she tried to make him the only exception. "I don't want to hear that he is an exception just because he is her teammate; that would make Kiba the exception too! And he was the one that caused this whole mess! I already told his older sister and his mother, the head of his clan after her mate and Kiba's father betrayed them! I suggest that you start worrying about Hinata's issues instead of Kiba's! Open your eyes for Kami's sake!" Kurenai was out of words to say back. "Now Yuhi-san, go to your 'daughter' and apologize to her! Dismissed!" Kurenai did just that.

Back in Naruto's house, the couple already had their shower together and their breakfast and their morning warm-up. They were talking about meeting Kurenai to ask her about her own actions. This will be a heavy experience for Hinata as the suspense was terrible.

Then Hinata felt a shiver down her spine that felt like it did yesterday for Kurenai; Hinata now knows where to find her 'mother'. Naruto has seen this a lot so he lets Hinata lead the way; they found a surprising sight, Kurenai Yuhi, a full-pledged Jonin, sitting on a log crying her eyes dry.

"Hello Kurenai-san." The woman in question looked up to see the two people she wanted to see today, only they found her instead of the reverse. She was really shocked that she was called by her name unlike yesterday.

"H-hello Hinata-chan, Naruto-san, I-is this to y-yell at m-me again?" Kurenai was clearly drowning in tears that her voice was a mess among with herself.

"I may have been harsh to you yesterday, Kurenai-san but I just wanted to bring a good point on. We still have questions for you as you do for us. Why not you start?" Naruto said gently and sat on rock stumps that appeared out of nowhere rather silently.

"O-okay. P-please start a-at the b-beginning." Kurenai requested so the couple did just that.

_Flashback,_

_ Naruto had just left the village with his hands full with C-rank missions that will take a few months alone yet only a week or two with Shadow Clones. But that wasn't on Naruto's mind at the very moment; he just heard crying; crying of a young a girl coming from the woods surrounding the village. It was clear that the voice belonged to a troubled girl and Naruto won't have go one any longer._

_ From all the pranking he had done in the years, Naruto had developed his senses to be par with the Inuzuka Clan; he knew how the follow the voice of the cries to the source. When he found the source, he saw a sad sight. A girl of no younger than Naruto's age with blue hair that shined in the sun; he clothes were like those from the Hyuga Clan use. Naruto just needed to see this maiden's eyes for himself._

_ He walked over to her, "Hey. What's wrong?" Naruto placed a hand on the crying girl and caused her to look at him eye-to-eye; Naruto now recognized her from his class, this was Hinata Hyuga, the girl who would blush to the color of a tomato and faint within two inches of Naruto. As if by some miracle, Hinata was to overcome in her tears to faint as she dove into Naruto's arms, nearly knocking the scrolls into a mess. By instinct, Naruto used his chakra to stick to his back to make room for the crying Hinata._

_ "N-naruto-kun, w-what is y-you d-doing o-out here in the w-woods?" Now Hinata wasn't nervous but her voice was broken from the tears._

_ "My stupid teacher and annoying teammates insisted that I take C-rank missions alone while they do 'important' stuff; I think they are trying to escape danger. We were in danger the moment be first became a ninja!" Naruto said in his energetic voice that always cheered Hinata up and it worked for an extent. "I know! You will travel with me to complete these missions and maybe ask some people outside the village to help us train!" Naruto said; he knew that his team didn't do anything to stop the Hokage from sending himself off into danger alone and no seemed to go after Hinata, not even Kurenai-sensei._

_ When he asked, Hinata said that the woman had shoot her down from 'being weak' when Kiba attacked her in her natural blind spot and disable her arms in a near attempt to rape her! Naruto was really having a fit and he decided at last; he and Hinata are not going back today, they together will decide when to return to the village._

_ End of Flashback._

Kurenai was dumbfounded that Naruto was lucky enough to find the girl that stalked him and the two actually became a ninja couple. Kurenai was wondering that it was because Naruto and Hinata were outside the village and the forest a good number of meters from the village walls, that the two were the ones that changed 'the most and the fastest'.

"Where did you go after that?"

"I and Hina-chan did the C-rank missions while being forced to keep the money since it was no secret that while Konoha is there, no one was able to go in without moving in the opposite direction instead." Naruto answered, "Believe it or not, me and Hina-chan really returned to the Land of Fire and close to the village but when a year passes, it looked more like a simple hour for you guys. It took three years for the village to finally start moving in our time pace."

"Three years!?" Kurenai was shocked; did the village miss so much in all that time.

"Yes Kurenai-san, three years. But we are getting of topic; why did you break Hinata-chan's heart?" Naruto started to talk seriously and the woman surprisingly agreed.

"Yes, I was always told that woman can never be as great as men when it came to the Ninja Arts so I worked hard to prove them wrong and I did by becoming a Jonin that specializes in Genjutsu. I then saw Hinata-chan as the same as me in my youth; I practically begged Hokage-sama to let her be on my team because I know that Hinata has no mother, only the shell of a father that caused his dead wife to give birth to her." Naruto nodded, getting everything so far, "I knew that my student Kiba has eyes of lust at Hinata but I never thought he would try and rape her in order to make another person hate you and love him for trying to hurt her; he keeps on saying that women are only good for labor and man's pleasure! I had to remember bad memories after hearing that. I never wanted to break her heart but I guess that I was to blind to see that you, Naruto-kun, was prefect for her; I could have let her have a chance with you but I was fooled by your mask. I am still not good enough to be a Jonin! I am not even a good mother figure! I am useless~"

_SLAP_!

Kurenai felt someone slap her on the cheek, when she looked up she saw it was Naruto! "Don't you dare insult yourself like that!? My mask even fooled the Hokage! You are still the same Jonin as ever!" Naruto yelled at the woman who was confused, "You only wanted to protect her but your only mistake was trying to place all the burden of being a mother your shoulders alone; if you want to be a parent, let Hinata-chan help! She is your daughter!" Kurenai felt like a kid being loudly lectured by an angry parent.

Before she could retort, Hinata dove in and hugged her. "Naruto-kun is right Kurenai-kaa-chan **(means mother or mama or ma)**, I just wanted to help with your own burden but you refused and then you took it the wrong way." Kurenai felt like crying but her tears won't drop on Hinata's head; Naruto was drying them as soon as they left Kurenai's eyes!

"Naruto-kun..." Kurenai uttered until the blond placed his finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"I know Kurenai-sensei, just let your daughter help otherwise how can you even trust your student, the one you are asked to help improve?" Naruto spoke in a humble tone that asked for an honest answer; the answer was just silence with a smile from Kurenai.

The three ninjas had a rough day so Kurenai asked to stop by at Naruto's house for dinner. Naruto couldn't accept it because of the woman's boyfriend had a temper if he didn't have his way with her. Hinata suggested that Naruto will invite this man to his house too.

Later, Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage, got the message and just felt like checking it out. "So if I am hearing this right, Kurenai-chan was hurting one of her own students and allowing another one get away with attempted rape?!" Asuma didn't want to admit that his girlfriend was doing such things that he heard from his father earlier today.

"She doesn't deny that and she is trying to fix her mistake; what I want to know is why you are barely around her, especially in times she needs company." Naruto spoke in a determined tone to find the answer. He wasn't too surprised that Asuma had the look of shock and then anger.

"You are just a Chunin! You don't tell me how to date Kurenai-chan! Mind your own business!" Asuma knew about his neglect about being the Hokage's son had led him to think that because he was able to date of the 'Ice Queens of Konoha' that he was cool in what he is treating her.

"Sarutobi-san," Naruto started to speak in an icy tone that caught the Jonin off guard, "If I was to obey your orders, I will have to break up with Hinata-chan and never see her again."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
